the diary
by flarey phoenix
Summary: sam's mum gets her to write everything in a diary including who danny is but what sam does't know is her mum will read it, dxs fluff yay fluff yay
1. Chapter 1

**The diary **

Nicole's thoughts in _italics_

"Mum I don't want a stupid diary" shouted an angry Sam

"But sammykins you are hiding all your feelings you can put them in it please sweetie"

"Oh fine but only if you stop calling me sammykins and no one can read it ok"

"agreed" said Nicole with her fingers crossed, then she heard a loud sound of Sam's door slamming

'_when she writes in it and goes to bed I will find out what she does to make her so tired and depressed everyday' _thought Nicole to herself

**later that night**

"night mum"

"night sweetie have you wrote in your diary"

"Yes mum" said and annoyed sam then Nicole heard sam getting into bed then silence

'_I'll wait for 30minutes and then go up for the diary'_

"ok its been 30minutes now lets go get that diary" so Nicole tiptoed upstairs to sams room

'_get the diary get out but first find it' _

"_gotcha" whispered Nicole to herself_

then Nicole took off the lock and began reading

'dear diary

I don't know why she had to get me to write this but oh well here goes

Today we went to the nasty burger and just when we were ordering danny's ghost sense went off _'ghost sense'_ thought Nicole then began reading again

It was skulker what is it about him its so gross how he wants dannys pelt at the foot of his bed '_ok she is right that is gross_' then she carried on reading

I know he's the ghost boy and everything and skulker is the collector of all things rare and valuable but that really is gross oh well he kicked the crap outa skulker and managed to catch him in the thermos it was pips he's getting better and better every day then we went back to ordering food and then tucker had to ruin it by calling us lovebirds aaahhhrrr how can he can he know and Danny not probably cause Danny's clueless I wish he would stop going gaga over Paullina and pay attention to me but I'm about invisible to him as he is in ghost mode both Fenton and phantom are the same person with the same frigin clueless ness can't they get it gezz its so annoying oh well

Sam

"OH MY GOD"

"what what what" said sam running downstairs then noticing the guilty look on her mothers face

"what did you do" asked Sam suspiciously

"Nothing nothing just go back to bed and you'll find out tomorrow"

"oh fine night again" said sam trudging upstairs

**the next day**

it was Saturday and sam was looking forward to the whole day cause her and danny were going to the new theme park to ride the rollercoaster that's supposed to take 3years off of your life expectancy and she'd get to find out what her mum was doing last night

"sam your breakfast" shouted Nicole

"im coming" shouted sam as she got dressed into her usual outfit then she ran downstairs to find her mum looking scared and her diary floating

"sam why didn't you tell me" said a voice coming from the floating book

"danny?"

"yeh sam its me" said danny coming into view

"danny my mums behind you"

"she knows she read your diary and so did I she told me to" said danny pointing at Nicole

"but we had a deal mum nobody was supposed to read it I hate diary's" said sam running upstairs

"that didn't go as planned I'll go talk to her" said Nicole getting up

"no I'll go" said danny floating through the ceiling when he got to her room he noticed her crying on her bed

"sam whats wrong" sam jumped and noticed danny standing in the middle of her room

"danny you probably hate me now and you probably wont want to be my friend anymore" said sam while stopping crying

"I don't" said danny

"why me" said sam bursting into tears again

"sam you don't understand I want to be more than your friend that's all I've wanted for ages now"

"what" said sam surprised

"I love you too"

"oh danny you made it sound like you hated me"

"I could never hate you sammy I love you too much to ever hate you, I know this is kind of quick but will you be my girlfriend"

"I'd love to" said Sam as she kissed him they didn't even notice Nicole come in and say

"You will be perfect for my little Sammy ghost boy" then she left the two teens alone

"Danny"

"Yeh Sam"

"I love diaries"

"Me too Sam me two"

**the end**

plz R&R I would love your comments please no flames this idea came from my own experience now I really hate diaries but I figured why not have a happy ending (yay me)


	2. important to my fans

Ok my loyal fans I'm putting this up for a very good reason a shit head writer that hasn't Actually wrote anything at all or put a profile has called you all idiots and retarded for Liking my stories he calls himself (if it is a guy) east-coast-apostate now please go have a Go at him for calling you all despicable unnecessary insults just because I'm a Goth, have A go at him I would or correction I have


End file.
